Why Naruto is not Allowed to Use Seals Ever
by Pokere
Summary: Also known as all of Naruto's seals summon hell beasts that try to attack him or any unfortunate ninja nearby


Iruka both disliked and liked demonstration days.

On one hand, it was a nice break from grading and supervising assignments. On the other, most Jounin and ANBU were utterly insane. He did not need a repeat of the hunting nin incident.

At least ANBU usually had the grace to stay away. (He suspected that the Academy hopefuls freaked them out because of the ANBU's tendency for the gory missions).

Iruka just tactfully didn't mention that the ANBU operatives kept children at least five feet away at all times.

However this was a day when the ANBU had to show up (not for lack of trying) to demonstrate written seals. Another scourge Iruka would have to deal with when the ninjas took off. At least it was only small scale storage seals, about enough room for an eraser.

Iruka smiled softly as he oversaw his groups. Mizuki was being run ragged on the other side of the room with Kiba apparently wanting a demolition seal. The ANBU supervisors were half hiding in a corner.

The smile grew wider as he checked the work of one of his students. Naruto's seal were exceptional for once, missing just the finishing line and the pulse of chakra.

"Naruto you can go ahead." Naruto beamed, quickly swiping in the line and spiking his chakra.

The seal seemed to _twist_ -

And a some sort of demonic spiky creature the size of a rat appeared and launched itself at Naruto's face. The child fell back with a shriek and Iruka lunged forward only to jerk back as an ANBU was suddenly there.

The ANBU in a dog mask yanked the creature off and incinerated it in a chakra fireball. Iruka kneeled, soothing the painful looking scratches on Naruto's face. "I'll take him to Medical." The ANBU volunteered and Iruka bit back the urge to say no.

The ANBU would likely take Naruto to the Hokage and hopefully they could figure it out. As much as Iruka wanted to go himself, he had a class to co watch.

It didn't mean that he hadn't lingered at the window watching the ANBU jump away.

* * *

Sarutobi's eyebrow raised as he read over the report. It was brief, considering the incident had been moments long.

It was too early to say but the Head Medic seemed confident it wasn't a sign of the seal breaking. It was a seal done by the Shinigami itself, it wouldn't bend like this. But what could?

The Head Medic strode out, stripping off their gloves. "It ain't the seal. I'm thinking its Uzumaki heritage, some sort of corruption off the Rinnegan. Some were known to summon beasts."

"Also somebody clear out the Research, they seem hellbent on testing that kid half to death."

* * *

Any seals made by Naruto could only be activated in the presence of a full ANBU team.

It didn't mean… Incidents couldn't happen. The ANBU team were unprepared for the fact that a bigger storage seal changed the monster size and shape. The Research team were practically salivating as the monster seemed to have a more defined shape, a shark golem.

It then spat a fireball at Naruto's head and the kid dove out of a window. The shark thing then busted out after him, chasing Naruto through the training grounds. He zigzagged through most of the training grounds.

"YOSH!" A green blur smacked into the shark, driving it into the ground and crumbling it into bits.

Naruto practically worshipped Gai after that.

* * *

Good news. Some seals could still be made and activated.

Bad news. They were all demolition seals.

Sarutobi blamed Kushina, she had been bad enough in her own youth.

* * *

The issue with Naruto's ability was that it kept growing. Eventually even a messily written name could set it off.

This year's class of Academy students were some of the best ever produced because they had to deal with the fallout. Iruka could probably make Jounin by now or successfully go into the medical branch.

"It looks like a cross between a tusked nin dog and fire." Kiba said, peeking out from their makeshift bunker. Shino adjusted his sunglasses, and flipped to a page in his book.

"I rather think it may have some praying mantis in there too." He offered. Sakura paused, chewing on her lip.

"But that could mean we can't burn it." Their group had formed rather quickly. Sakura had been sucked in first, having been able to identify the second creature from a book. Kiba and Shino had been pulled in quickly after that due to their animal experiences and clan knowledge.

"Troublesome. I say we should check if Choji has mastered the rock spitting jutsu and team him with Hinata." Shikamaru said yawning. It was so hard to nap in a classroom that was plagued with evil beasts.

Hinata was already moving, ducking and bending under fireballs. The mutant turned away from the corner Naruto had been hiding in to settle on its new enemy. Her byakugan was already on as she scanned for chakra points and kept track of blows.

The creature was quickly crushed into the ground by a boulder and Hinata settled back with a relieved smile. "T-that was pretty g-good." She stuttered and Choji beamed.

* * *

Sakura was nervous when Iruka pulled her aside for 'practical instruction', leaving Mizuki with the other classmates. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Did she accidentally cheat on a test? Was their research group not good enough? Iruka hummed.

"You're doing fine. I just think I'm going to teach you something else." Green light appeared at his finger tips.

"Medical ninjutsu?" Sakura asked, mind buzzing with possibilities.

"Yep. It would be good to have a few students know it in cases for an emergency." Like another monster appearing. Sakura happily absorbed the knowledge and quickly spread it among the class.

Some were better than others but soon everyone could heal at least a bruise or small scratch.

* * *

"So it's technically a snake. But it has perfect vision and can't be tricked with sensory bombs." Kiba deadpanned.

"Could be worse." Shino said sagely.

* * *

The worst part was that they couldn't even hate Naruto for it. The poor guy always got the brunt of the attack and it's not like he meant to do it. He was trying so hard but it just kept going.

His healing ability had practically ascended to divine levels.

* * *

"Ino, try and take over the Hivemind." Sasuke said. The blond girl darted forward and he followed it with a massive fire wave. Dead bug ashes rained down.

Sasuke was one of the few who was okay with their new academic life. At this point, he was quickly surpassing his brother both in strength and in tactics. He snarled as the queen dive bombed Ino instead of holding still, moving to intercept.

The world slowed for a few seconds then sped back up and he smirked. It helped he was close to the sharingan by now.

* * *

Iruka was practically gleeful when he unleashed the class upon Konoha. He could finally enjoy a nice normal school year! (It totally wasn't because most doubted his stories and he was exacting revenge, no sir).

Konoha was not prepared for the hyper competent kids who looked like they had gone through war already.

Fighting a Jounin to become a genin? Still not as bad as the time Naruto summoned a giant bat with perfect vision and sonic attacks.

(It was even better that Shino ended up keeping some of the demon bugs and developed a hobby of releasing them onto the field. Most of the clan kids had honed their clan jutsu to at least Chunin level. Sakura was a brilliant medic and strategist and Naruto could evade even ANBU at this point. Konoha was definitely not ready).

* * *

 **(The Chunin exams and Genin exams would be hilarious. Wave would become a battlefield. Kakashi is totally an enabler).**

 **Just a small series of AU drabbles for Naruto. I don't know if I will continue them but Reviews/Favorites/and Follows are great!**

 **My explanation would be that sealing heritage +jinchuriki+rinnegan trace culminated in most of his seals summoning chakra monsters.**

.


End file.
